The Book of Eibon
by FanficceptionWriter
Summary: This is a fanficception of Devils Like To Dance by Hateweasel. The sensational seven find a strange book called 'The Book of Eibon' This book pulls them in and they have to find a way out. Sorry for short first chapter.
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Warwick Academy, the kids were learning, the sun was shining and most people were behaving, except the sensational seven.

"Ciellykins! I'm bored!" Alois leaned over his desk and put his head on the blunettes' desk, looking up at him with wide eyes. A sigh could be heard escaping the blunettes' mouth.

"At least TRY to pay attention in class." He rolled the blondes' head off his desk, earning a groan from the blonde.

"Where do you think you're going?" The teacher looked up as Alois stood up and walked out the door.

"Home. You bore me." Alois grabbed his stuff and left. The teacher looked at the now empty seat in shock for a moment before turning on the Phantomhive lad. "Bring him back. Now." The teacher growled slightly. Ciel stood up and nodded, slightly annoyed. He left the room and found the blonde waiting for him in the hallway.

"I knew you'd come after me. Let's go!" Alois grabbed Ciels hand dragged him outside and to the library building.

"The library? You hate reading Alois…"

"But Dan told me this really cool rumour about this book in the library called 'The Book of Eibon' and it can do crazy things! The others will meet us there!" Alois skipped a little on his way to the library. Ciel groaned "I'm missing class for this?" When they arrived at the library the rest of the sensational seven were waiting for them.

"What took so long Alois?" Daniel asked, Preston, Travis, Kristopherson, and Audrey were sitting in a circle around a book with strange markings on it.

"Sorry guys, Ciellykins didn't want to come! He's so boring!" Alois proclaimed the rest of the seven. Ciel was about to protest but before he could Audrey spoke up. "It says here when we touch the book with our bare hands we enter the book and strange things will happen depending on which chapter we land in."

"So what chapters are there?" Ciel sat down in the circle, his interest piqued.

"I don't know. That's the problem." Audrey sighed and took off the gloves he had used to get the book from the shelf. They all looked at the book in silence, wondering what would happen. Until Alois got impatient and grabbed the book, instantly getting a dead look in his eyes as his essence entered the book.

"Alois!" Ciel grabbed the book too, followed by the rest of the seven until they had all entered the book.

**A/N: What do you guys think? It's my first time actually publishing a fanfiction and I hope it's an okay start. This is a fanficception (a fanfic of a fanfic) done for DLTD by Hateweasel. Read that first. I appreciate constructive criticism and would love some reviews!**


	2. Chapter 1, Lust

It was bright, very bright. Around the seven swirls of runes moved around them.

"This is the inside of a book?" Daniel looked around, clearly bored.

"I've kinda always wanted to go inside my books when I was reading them…. Or so I thought… But I never thought it would actually happen…." Audrey pulled out a camera and took pictures of everything until they heard a voice.

"Oh-ho so you like books?" a strange voice wafted through the air, so shrill it hurt everyone but the demonic duos ears.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Kris looked around, looking for the source of the voice. Out of a portal a small creature like thing with an oval shaped head and a cloak covered in the same strange runes.

"I go by many names, The Index, The Table Of Contents, The Directory, call me what you will." The voice came from the strange creature as it floated towards the seven.

"The index, like of this book?" Ciel raised an eyebrow, suspicious. The creature nodded

"Exactly, now then, what kind of books do the young sirs like?"

The seven all looked at each other, trying to decide what to say when Alois walked up and said "Harry Potter." A loud screech was heard and Alois disappeared.

"Alois!" the other six exclaimed when they saw what had happened.

"Wrong answer." The creature crooned slightly. "What is the correct one?"

At that the now six boys huddled, trying to decide. Faint whispers could be heard from the huddle, but not loud enough for the creature to identify. Finally after what seemed like hours to the bored index, Ciel walked forward.

"Oooh~ a demon. You and the blonde are the first I've seen in a while."

"The best book is this book." Ciel said with confidence.

"And why is that?" The creature brought one hand and stroked Ciel's cheek.

"Because it has you." Ciel gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the Index that was touching him.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!" The creature chuckled, "Now, what would you like as a prize?"

"Where is Alois? Tell me." Ciel growled possessively.

"The book is made up of seven chapters, the one you call Alois is in the depths of the seventh chapter. A peculiar chapter it is, and you cannot reach it by simply skimming through. One cannot simply return. Those who have reached it… are mad." The creature chuckled softly.

"We are prepared to do anything to get our friend back." Travis spoke up for the first time since they had arrived.

"We refuse to leave without him." Preston added.

"Very well, then I shall preform my role as index." The index opened a portal in the middle of the room, floating up to it. "This leads to the first chapter. Follow where I lead thee." The creature floated near the portal and was sucked in. The six soon followed after.

At the other end of the portal was what seemed like a dead forest.

"Chapter 1, 'Lust'." The index spoke before disappearing.

"Hey! Wait!" Daniel called out but the index was gone.

"Daniel… your voice sounds weird." Preston's voice was high pitched and girly.

"What's happening?" Travis exclaimed.

"I-I- I've got huge tits!" Daniel exclaimed. That's when they all realized. They were all girls.


	3. Kris is still a bloke sorry fangirls

"Why is Kris still a bloke?" Travis's voice was high pitched and cute but confident sounding. He looked like the kind of girl that radiances confidence and aspirations. Daniel looked like to kind of girl who is easily fooled and very naïve, but has a bit of an attitude when talked down about. Preston looked like a business woman with hair up in a bun and a pinstripe skirt complete with a white blouse. Audrey, well he looked the same only with longer hair and medium sized boobs.

Ciel…. Well Ciel was different.

"Wait…. Why did Ciel turn into Alois?!" Kris turned the attention away from himself, who was still a boy and onto Ciel, who was… well Alois.

"Index, why did this happen?" Ciel yelled angrily, with Alois' voice, at where Index had disappeared.

"This is the chapter of "Lust". It's no mystery why you would all turn into the sex you lust after, or in the demons case, the person he lusts after. All of you will show attributes according to what interests and excites you with regards to the sex you changed into. The Book of Eibon, whatever may happen, it is no mystery." The voice of the index floated from the sky.

"So you're saying to be prepared?" Kris spoke up at the sky.

"Exactly." The voice spoke back "Now, your first test. Let's see how long it takes for you to change back."

"How do we change back?" Ciel asked

"When your desire and lust for what shape you have taken disappears, you will return to normal." The voice responded.

"So you're saying the less horny we are the quicker we turn back?" Daniel asked.

"Exactly." The Index replied, then thinking to itself _If they waste their time here in vain, their souls will be drawn into the 'seven deadly sins' and they will become mere passages within the book._

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter. I promise the next one will be longer! (not that it's possible to get any shorter than this….. I has failed yous…. ;-;**


	4. Gluttony

"Can we go soon?" Audrey looked at Index who had reappeared. He swept his bangs ot of his eyes while the others stared in horror.

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa. Did Audrey just uncover his eyes?" Preston stared in surprise at what the half-reaper had done.

"Well, uhm, I like being able to see a girl's eyes. And Index said we became what we are attracted to… and I guess it's natural for a girl I would like?" Audrey blushed and looked away.

The others snickered and joked until Ciel spoke up "Either way, can we go now?"

"You don't have any lingering attachment to 'Lust' do you?" The Index asked with a slight smirk and a chuckle. The six visibly shivered, obviously terrified of spending another second in this place. "Very well." Index continued before opening another portal. "This leads to chapter two, follow where I lead thee."

Around the six were factories, lots and lots of factories. But they weren't chemical factories that gave off disgusting smells. These were sweet factories, and food factories, they all smelled amazing. You could see Audrey and Ciel practically drooling over the sweets. Even the others were intrigued in the smell of sweets and delicious food.

"Something smells _really_ good." Audrey sniffed the air and turned towards the largest factory where the smell was coming from. He started unconsciously moving towards the factory. The others couldn't help but follow that mesmerizing smell.

"Chapter 2, Gluttony." The Index snickered as he followed them to see what they would do.

Inside the factory was a large assortment of food, everything from breakfast dishes, to desserts meant for after dinner. There was food for every person, every religion, there was no way to resist considering how hungry the boys were.

"Oh this is amazing!" Audrey and Daniel dug right into the food, stuffing their faces, soon followed by Kris, Preston and Travis. "Hey Ciel! There are even souls here!" Audrey pointed to a bowl of souls off to the side a bit. Ciel stared for a second then dug right in, he knew he needed to stop eating but somehow he couldn't stop. He could help but keep eating. He hated every second of engulfing those delicious souls. But they all stopped. When a loud crash was heard.

Out of a doorway a large pig stood. An even larger butcher's cleaver in its hand. "I won't forgive those who eat my food!" His arm swung and he barely missed cutting off Kris's head. "My flesh is of a quality like none you've eaten before! To be honest, even super high grade beef isn't worth trampling underfoot compared to the taste of my flesh! The smooth fat melting in your mouth provides a truly first rate flavour!" The six stared at the huge pig as it ranted, all of them a little confused. "But human flesh is better! I'm going to eat you!" The pig finished.

But they had underestimated the power of gluttony. "No! We're going to eat you!" All of the six but Ciel immediately charged the pig, attempting to gnaw on its skin and meat. Ciel, watching his friends joined in, ripping off one of the pigs' arms, feeding it to his friends. Eventually all of them were obsessed with gnawing on the delicious meat of the pig. Kris was the first to snap out of it.

"Index! Take us to the next chapter before we all go insane!" Kris turned on the floating rune wearing creature.

"All of you must snap out of it first." The Index smirked and chuckled slightly.


	5. Gluttony leads to Envy

**A/N: So sorry I haven't been on! I was on vacation with no wifi… for two weeks… GOD HELP ME. In case you haven't noticed this whole fanficception is based on the book of eibon in Soul Eater. I'm not sure who is who though…. Any fan who can come up with who in this fic is who in the soul eater version will get a virtual cookie ^_^ besides that I would adore some reviews pwease. Now on with the fic.**

"Wait, we need to snap them out of it first?!" Kris was hysterical, the madness of gluttony easily took over the brains of most rich families, they simply want everything. Kris himself was having a hard time fighting it, not even paying attention to the others at the moment. Sadly he didn't notice Preston, watching the whole thing with wide eyes.

"Kris… what the hell happened to them?!" Preston stood up and moved towards Kris, slowly so as not to anger the pig any further. "It's like a badly made video game in here. "

"Preston, why aren't you crazy with hunger for that pigs meat?"** (A/N: I read this through and realized how wrong that sounded…)**Kris sounded almost shocked "I mean, you eat all the time…"

"Correction, I snack all the time. Big difference. Also, I really can't eat that. It goes against my religion…. Well; being friends with demons goes against my religion… but I can't eat pork. One bite and I felt like I was going to throw up and die." Preston explained, maybe a little too loudly.

"What was that about my meat?!"**(A/N: It's only dirty if you see it that way)) **The pig turned to attack Preston, its giant cleaver ready to slice something. "My meat is top grade I'll have you know! Better than all the rest! I'll kill you for that comment!" His cleaver swung, his cleaver fell. The pig was gone, disappeared in an instant.

"Wh-what just happened?" Preston half trembling in fear stuttered slightly as he cowered on the floor. Meanwhile Audrey, Travis, Daniel, and Ciel were throwing up chunks of dirt and blacked low-grade meat.

"Ah that tasted horrible… what stopped it?" Audrey asked

"What stopped it was-"The index began before Travis cut him off.

"You all stopped hungering for that pig's meat when we saw it was endangering our friend." Travis continued, not realizing he had cut off the Index, but he soon realized with the look the Index was giving him. "Oh, sorry Mr. Index. I just thought I'd share my thoughts."

The index sighed and nodded before speaking in runes, transporting them all to the third chapter, Envy.

**A/N: I'm sorry they're all pretty short chapters. I'm new to writing; to tell you the truth I failed English class. Heh heh *sweat drop* but I hope you can forgive my incompetence and maybe review? It would really make my day. Also, I am willing to answer questions sent to Index or the Pig (and more characters later) kinda like Hateweasel's Character shet. Anyways, signing off. I'll try to update more but I feel really weird updating when my comments aren't divisible by 5. It just really annoys me. Like super annoys me.**


End file.
